Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-6(-y+8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-6(}\gray{-y+8}{)} $ $ -1 + {6y-48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6y {-1 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6y {-49}$ The simplified expression is $6y-49$